Liens du coeur
by Arianne2b
Summary: Harry Potter est l'héritier des fondateurs, mais n'a pas été a Poudlard. Suivez la rencontre et la vie avez son âme soeur terriblement incomprise Severus Snape Prince. Ames soeurs veelas ; HPSS avec un puissant Harry ; soumis!Harry
1. Chapter 1

_Disclamer:_ _Comme toute fan fiction, les personnages appartiennent à l'auteur de l'œuvre, soit J.K Rowling_

 **1\. Veelas**

A l'origine de la Magie, elle créa les créatures qui l'accueilleraient en leur sein. Les premiers veela étaient de ceux-là. Elle avait trouvé des créatures qui, depuis longtemps, ne vivaient que pour leur compagnon, et la magie, émerveillée par leur capacité a aimer, leur avait fait don d'une âme sœur, ainsi que d'une cérémonie de rencontre entre les dominants et les soumis, qui se déroulait tous les ans le 25 aout. Les veela ne s'embarrassaient pas des différences, de sexe ou d'âge. Les deux élus d'un couple étaient toujours en harmonie, et choisis par la magie.

On trouvait tout d'abord le dominant, le meneur du couple, celui qui fournissait argent et confort, et qui était obligatoirement homme. C'était le plus souvent la personne qui prenait les décisions et qui se battait lorsque des conflits éclataient. Si la plupart des dominants se liaient avec d'autres veelas, certains se liaient avec d'autres créatures magiques, ou a des sorciers, mais leurs compagnons se trouvaient toujours dans leur entourage proche. Il y avait ensuite les veelas soumis, qui étaient hommes ou femmes. Pour la plupart des dominants avoir des soumis dans leur famille était une honte. Souvent mal considérés, les soumis étaient les veela portant les enfants, s'occupant du bonheur de la famille, et protégeant la famille et les plus jeunes. Les soumis étaient plus fragiles, car ils ne combattaient que très peu, et souvent pour se défendre, et qu'il pliaient très souvent face aux dominants. Les soumis étaient beaucoup moins nombreux et beaucoup se cachaient à la réception de leurs héritages, ne voulant pas de l'esclavage, et étaient ramenées de force lorsqu'ils étaient découverts. C'était une raison qui renforçait la haine entre les deux parties (dominants et soumis), à travers le temps.

Harry Potter était un jeune sorcier, très spécial. On disait de la famille Potter qu'ils étaient les derniers descendants des 4 fondateurs de Poudlard. Les enfants étaient souvent de très grands combattants ou de très grands guérisseurs, selon le type de magie que chaque enfant possédait. On disait aussi qu'ils étaient pacifiques, mais que s'ils combattaient, leurs ennemis n'avaient aucunes chances. C'était une famille possédant une puissante magie, qui ne se privait pas pour y intégrer tout types de créatures, quoi qu'en pensent les autres. On l'assimilait souvent à la lumière, bien que c'était une famille neutre, tout comme la magie, qui privilégiait l'entente à la guerre.

Il y a un moment, un terrible mage noir nommé Lord Voldemort, un descendant de Serpentard commençait à rallier les puissantes familles de sang pur, afin de combattre l'influence des nés-moldus sur les traditions magiques, et la place des créatures dans la sociétés, car elles étaient souvent males vues, particulièrement les familles dites ténébreuses. Si leurs objectifs étaient louables, au fur et a mesure, leurs méthodes ne l'étaient plus. Ainsi, on disait que Lord Voldemort tuait toutes les familles qui se refusaient à lui, et c'est ce que firent les Potter. Ils avaient soutenus les motions du Magenmagot proposés par le Lord noir, mais ils se refusaient à tuer pour cela. C'est ainsi que les Potter partirent se cacher, après la naissance de leur Héritier, qui selon les dirent était un sorcier aux immenses pouvoirs magiques. Mais si les Potter étaient puissants, ils avaient aussi une très grande confiance en leurs amis. Ce qui les conduit a leur perte. Peter Petigrow, un espion mangemort, devint leur gardien du Secret, et amena alors le Lord noir dans la maison des Potter, le 31 octobre 1981. Il fut tué par le Lord Potter, tandis qu'il se battait pour sa vie et celle de sa famille, Lord qui succomba alors dans le duel qui l'opposa ensuite au Mage Noir. Lord Voldemort monta alors à l'étage de la petite maison de Godric's Hollow, où s'étaient cachés les Potter. Il tua aussi la Lady Potter, qui tentait de protéger son fils de son corps. Le Lord eut du mal à la tuer, comme toutes les bonnes mères. Il avait toujours manqué d'une présence maternelle dans son orphelinat, et répugnait à tuer celles qui protégeaient et qui aimaient leurs familles. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Si la famille Potter s'opposait a lui, alors il lui causeraient dans l'avenir de sérieux dommages, en se ralliant a la lumière. Il se tourna donc vers l'héritier Potter, qui le regardait de ses yeux émeraude, captivé, depuis son berceau. _Quel gâchis, avait pensé le mage noir_. Alors qu'il lançait l'Avada sur l'enfant, il y eut un phénomène que personne ne reverrait jamais. Le sort rebondit sur un bouclier vert émeraude maintenu par le petit sorcier, et retourna à son lanceur alors qu'il avait changé de couleur et était devenu d'un jaune lumineux. Le mage noir sentit alors toutes les abominations qu'il avait créées, les Horcruxes, quitter leurs réceptacles, alors qu'il s'effondrait. Quand il retrouva ses esprits, il sentit la puissante magie de l'enfant, chaleureuse et protectrice, refermer ses blessures physiques et mentales. Il réalisa que ce Potter ne serait pas un combattant, mais un puissant guérisseur, alors qu'il prenait enfin conscience de ses actes, dues à la folie qu'était la fragmentation de l'âme. Il jura à Harry Potter qu'il payerait sa dette de vie à son encontre un jour, et sa magie s'illumina, pour confirmer son serment.

Un plan pris alors pace dans l'esprit de l'homme. Voldemort devait mourir, en ce jour. Il conjura un corps, qu'il calcina, et laissa sa baguette à coté du corps, se désolant de devoir perdre sa fidèle compagne. Si Tom Marvolo Riddle était mort cette nuit la, Eden Erwan Gaunt, un homme pourvu de grands principes, et un grand combattant, était né.

Harry James Potter était un garçon simple. Ayant vécu chez des relatifs abusifs jusqu'à ses 11 ans, il se souvenait encore bien de ce que le pire de l'espèce humaine représentait. Ce jour la, le 31 juillet 1991, un homme était venu le chercher, sans savoir ce qui se passait dans sa famille. Cet homme se nommait Remus Lupin, et il se présenta comme un des meilleurs amis de son père. Ce jour la, Harry apprit que la magie existait, et qu'il était un puissant sorcier. Il appris a nommer les choses étranges qui se passaient autour de lui, la raison de sa guérison si rapide et toutes les choses dont il ne comprenait pas le sens dans son esprit. Car le petit Harry Potter avait une mémoire eidétique, ainsi lorsque que l'homme s'était présenté, l'enfant avait dit, d'une voie rauque, peu habitué a parler, « Oncle Moony ? », l'homme l'avait regardé avec incrédulité et avait demandé, d'une voix chargé d'émotion : « Tu te souviens de moi ? », ce a quoi le garçon lui avait répondu qu'il était le compagnon de Patmol.

Remus l'avait alors emmené a Poudlard, ou le jeune garçon fut inspecté par Mme Pomfresh, qui découvrit les nombreuses cicatrices provenant des bons soins des Dursley. Il fit aussi la rencontre d'Albus Dumbledore, le directeur de Poudlard. Harry eut du mal, mais finit par parler de sa vie chez les Dursley, et les adultes en furent horrifiés. Après de longues discutions, il fut décidé qu'Harry ne ferait pas ses études a Poudlard, mais qu'il étudierait le monde magique et la Magie avec l'aide de Remus, qui lui promit de veiller sur lui, d'Albus, qui promit a Harry de venir souvent le voir, et de Mme Pomfresh, qui promit au jeune garçon de lui donner quelques cours de guérison, pour qu'il puisse se servir de son don curatif.

Les années avaient passés. Harry avait apprit tout ce qu'il devait savoir, et était très doué dans tous les domaines dont il avait reçu son héritage de sang, au grand émerveillement de ses professeurs. Il était un multi-animagus, chaque animagus familial se transmettant depuis les puissants fondateurs de Poudlard, tout comme son talent divinatoire mineur, qu'il tenait de la femme de Merlin, tandis qu'il tenait son don de guérison de Morgane La Fey. Mais, pour un garçon de bientôt seize ans, il restait tout de même très réservé, craignant les inconnus et les combats, même avec tout le courage Griffondorien qu'il possédait. Le dernier miracle de ce prodige avait été de soigner son parrain, Sirius Black, plongé depuis 1981 dans un coma magique, à l'aide de sa magie guérisseuse. Son oncle Remus n'avait pas arrêté de pleurer dans les bras de son neveu depuis que celui ci avait rendu son âme sœur à son loup garou. Harry aimait beaucoup son parrain, tout comme il aimait beaucoup son oncle Remus, 'Mus ou encore Mumus son Grand-père Albus, qu'Harry surnommait Papy, au plus grand bonheur du susnommé, et sa Tata Poppy, nommée Pompom par tous les adultes.

Aujourd'hui était le seizième anniversaire d'Harry Potter. Comme tous les Potter avant lui, il allait recevoir son Héritage magique. Aucun Potter n'y avait échappé puisque le sang de créature était présent en trop grande quantité, et provenait de trop nombreuses créatures pour être ignoré par la Magie. Mais sa nature restait encore inconnue à son entourage, et c 'est pourquoi tous attendaient ce moment.

Lorsque Minuit sonna, le jeune garçon poussa un hurlement dans le château Potter, qui s'entendit dans toute la forêt bordant la propriété. Sous les yeux attentifs des adultes, Harry se retrouva pourvu de longs cheveux lisses couleur de jais et une magnifique paire d'ailes d'un magnifique vert émeraude portant des arabesques. Ses ailes se rétractèrent en un magnifique tatouage d'une taille inhabituelle. Sirius dit alors, après une longue minute de silence total :

\- Tu es un veela soumis, Harry

Errant parmi les tentes des soumis qui avaient étés montées à l'occasion de la cérémonie de rencontre, en ce 25 aout 1996, Severus Snape Prince laissait ses pensées vagabonder quand il sentit une délicieuse odeur de soumis. Son kimono vert émeraude sous le bras, il suivait la trace de cette odeur captivante, de la personne qu'il avait attendue pendant de si longues années. Les autres dominants qu'il connaissait, se moquaient d'ailleurs du fait qu'a 36 ans, il n'avait toujours pas trouvé son soumis, comme la plupart d'entre eux. Ils pensaient tous que le mauvais caractère de Severus ne lui permettrait pas de nouer une relation qu'entretiennent deux âmes sœurs veela, et que, c'était pourquoi la Magie ne lui avait pas fait don d'une âme sœur. Mais le fait que Severus portait un masque en permanence afin de ne pas s'attacher, et de ne pas souffrir, était inconnu des autres dominants. Il avait toujours attendu l'amour, d'une personne qui ne le jugerait pas pour ses cicatrices ni pour sa vie mais pour ce qu'il était. Et le fait qu'années après années, son âme sœur ne se présentait pas, lui faisait petit à petit perdre cet espoir d'être enfin heureux avec son tout. Il respectait les soumis pour leur courage, de se présenter face à des dominants qui le plus souvent les mépriseraient pour leur condition, même si ils ne pourraient se passer de leur moitie, et se demandait si son soumis n'avait pas fait comme tant d'autres et était parti se cacher. Il avait entendu dire que certains soumis restaient avec leurs dominants, après s'être fait battre et même violés, car les soumis ressentaient beaucoup plus le lien d'âmes, et ne pouvaient pas être séparés de leur compagnons. Quand il avait senti cette odeur, il s'était promis de chérir sa moitie comme elle le méritait.

Après d'interminables minutes, il se posta enfin devant la tente d'où provenait ce divin arôme. Il était pressé de rentrer à l'intérieur et de voir son âme sœur. Serait ce un homme ? Une femme ? Quand il entra enfin dans la tente, il vit un jeune homme aux cheveux de jais de dos, assis à même le sol dans une position de méditation, sa marque luisant d'un vert magnifique. Severus fut éblouit par la beauté de la couleur. Il n'avait encore jamais rencontré de soumis aux ailes de couleurs si étendues, et comportant des arabesques. Extrêmement possessif, il couvrit rapidement le dos de son soumis de son kimono, ne voulant pas qu'une autre personne que lui qui puisse regarder sa sublime marque. Ensuite, il prit le jeune homme dans ses bras en lui murmurant qu'il l'avait longtemps attendu.

Le sentant se crisper, il regarda enfin le visage de sa moitié, restant quelque instant les yeux plongés dans ceux émeraude de son soumis, avant de mettre un bras sous ses genoux, de l'emporter dans ses bras telle la princesse qu'il avait longtemps attendue, et de sortir lentement de la tente, pour enfin rencontrer et faire connaissance de celui qui l'aimera sans artifices.


	2. Chapter 2

**2\. Le soumis de Severus Prince**

Harry était blotti sur le torse de la bonne odeur. Ses animagi, sa magie et le veela en lui hurlaient qu'il était son dominant, son âme sœur. Il avait très peur. Le jeune garçon savait ce qui arrivait au soumis la plus part du temps, et il savait qu'il ne résisterait pas a une nouvelle relation de maitre a esclave. Même si il avait réussi avec ses professeurs a passe outre ce qu'il lui était arrivé chez son oncle, il faisait toujours des cauchemars, dus a sa mémoire eidétique, de ce qu'il se passait dans le placard sous l'escalier du 4 Privet Drive. Il avait cette appréhension depuis le jour de son anniversaire, il y a un peu plus de deux semaines.

 _ **Flash back**_

 **\- Tu es un veela soumis, Harry, lui avait dit son parrain**

 **\- En est tu sur, parrain ? Je… je vais devoir me soumettre a un horrible monstre dominateur, comme il est raconté dans les livres ? C'est vrai que je vais souffrir, Siri ?**

 **\- Tous les veelas ne sont pas des monstres, Harry. Regarde, je suis un veela dominant et pourtant je ne suis pas comme cela. Tu me connais, p'tit Cornedrue. Ton père aussi était un veela dominant, même si son âme sœur n'était pas un veela, tout comme moi, il n'était pas comme dans les livres. Avoir une âme sœur est normalement la plus belle chose qu'il puisse t'arriver. Tu rencontrera une personne qui t'aimera de tout ton cœur peu importe qui tu es et ce que tu as fait avant, d'un amour immuable. Si certains dominants rétrogrades pensent que leur âme sœur est faible et ne sert a rien, et les traitent comme des moins que rien, leur cote veela leur rappellent aussi le jour de la mort de leur âme sœur sous leurs coups qu'ils sont une partie importante de leur vie, et ils payent leur ignorance, leur vie quand il se suicident de chagrin. Mais tu es une personne exceptionnelle Harry, et tu troueras enfin quelqu'un qui t'aime, même après ce que tu as vécu, et qui prendra soin de toi comme le diamant que tu es.**

 **A ce moment la, Remus trouva enfin le moment pour faire passer une information capitale qu'il gardait pour lui depuis un mois et que Harry avait découvert sans vraiment le savoir.**

 **\- Siri, louveteau… j'ai quelque chose d'important a vous annoncer…euh… je suis enceint.**

 **\- Je … je pense qu'inconsciemment… je le savais déjà, répondit Harry. Mon instinct de guérisseur me dictait de prendre soin de toi plus que d'habitude, et même si je ne savais pas pourquoi, j'ai toujours suivi mon instinct, car il ne m'a pas encore trompé. Félicitations vous deux. Je vais enfin avoir un petit frère de cœur…**

 **Sirius, quand a lui, était incrédule. Il ne se croyait pas capable d'avoir un enfant. Il parvint juste a bégayer « Enceint ? » faisant rire les autres occupants de la pièce. Les angoisses d'Harry refluèrent en cet après midi, qui s'annonçait bien joyeuse, et ou ils s'éloignèrent aussi du sujet fâcheux qu'était cet héritage.**

 _ **Fin flashback**_

Harry avait ensuite lus tous les livres de la bibliothèque sur les veelas, les compagnons, le lien… Il avait commence par la cérémonie de rencontre, qui se déroulait tous les ans le 25 aout, ou les veela non marqués cherchaient leurs âmes sœurs et que les couples veelas se retrouvaient en petits groupes pour échanger sur leurs expériences et sur leurs vies. Il avait remarqué que les dominants aimaient échanger, mais que les soumis restaient la plus part du temps muets et servaient aux dominants a se pavoiser. Il avait peur des foules et des inconnus, et il avait mis longtemps à accepter d'être touché. Depuis qu'il avait appris pour la magie et ses dons il avait toujours été heureux. Il avait peur de dévoiler sa puissance à son âme sœur, pour ne pas se faire exploiter pour elle. Il manquait terriblement de confiance en lui et il espérait une âme sœur qui le guérirait de son mal. La cérémonie d'aujourd'hui changerait radicalement sa vie, mais il ne savait pas encore a quel point.

~oOo~

Lorsque le jeune soumis s'était retrouvé collé contre le dominant, il s'était crispé. Il s'était souvenu de l'oncle Vernon et de ses étreintes en public, qui annonçaient souvent de grosses corrections. « Je t'attendais depuis si longtemps », dit une voix rauque, qui le fit frissonner de contentement. Il tourna son visage vers celui du dominant, son corps a présent fermement emprisonné dans SES bras. Il vit les plus beaux yeux qu'il n'ait jamais vu, d'un noir abyssal, paraissant si profonds et en même temps si doux, protecteurs et aimants. Il voyait aussi que son âme sœur portait un important glamour, mais il n'osa pas lui demander, ne sachant pas s'il avait le droit. Il faudrait encore un moment avant que ses yeux ne puissent voir a travers le glamour posé par le dominant il y a surement fort longtemps.

Le dominant dont Harry ne connaissait toujours pas le nom sortit de la tente, le tenant toujours dans ses bras comme s'il allait s'échapper. Ils sortirent de la tente et partirent vers un autre endroit de la forêt, ou le soumis espérait qu'ils feraient connaissance. Effectivement, ils arrivèrent dans une clairière ou de magnifiques cocons avaient été installés. Ils s'installèrent dans un cocon un peu à l'écart, ce qui fit soupirer imperceptiblement Harry, mais son dominant l'avais entendu et avait commencé à se poser de nombreuses questions.

Severus Prince s'installa tranquillement dans un des cocons à l'écart, prévus pour les rencontres. La plupart des couples formaient le premier lien ici, dans les fameux cocons de tranquillité. On apprenait doucement à se connaître, et c'était généralement la que les couples restaient durant toute la journée de la rencontre. Quand il entendit le soumis soupirer de soulagement il se demanda ce qui le faisait si violemment réagir aux inconnus. Peut-être était il timide ?

Il l'installa juste a cote de lui. Le regard jeune garçon restait obstinément tourné, vers le sol et sa position était clairement soumise. Même si le veela en lui ronronnait de contentement que son âme sœur le laisse si facilement prendre le dessus, Severus ne pouvais s'empêcher que c'était mal de penser cela. Il pris alors le visage de sa moitié en coupe et lui releva gentiment la tête. Il rencontra alors deux grands yeux émeraude apeurés mais en même temps remplis d'espoir ? Pas de doute, le soumis avait peur de lui mais en même temps espérait trouver… le bonheur ? il demanda alors, d'une voie douce qu'il n'avait plus utilisé depuis fort longtemps :

\- N'ai pas peur, je ne te ferais aucun mal, petit. Regarde moi s'il te plait.

\- Vr...vraiment ? Il possédait une douce voie chantante, souvent propre aux elfes ou aux dryades, mais le garçon devant lui était assurément un veela.

\- Quel est ton nom, douce moitié, lui demanda celui que l'on nommait la chauve souris des cachots. Il reçut en réponse le début d'un sourire et un nom : Harry, et après avoir lui aussi donné son prénom, il se sentit pour une fois comme sur son petit nuage.

Mais ce bon moment fut brutalement interrompu. Alors que Severus allait poser une autre question, le soumis vint s'enfoncer beaucoup plus près de lui, apeuré, alors qu'un grondement puissant se faisait entendre.

A l'extérieur, le fils d'un de ses plus proches amis, Draco Malfoy, grondait.

« Moi Draco Lucius Malfoy je te défies. Le vainqueur obtiendra le soumis ici présent »

Alors que le jeune Harry se recroquevilla le plus loin possible de Draco, Severus se releva et commença à gronder lui aussi, et d'une voix qui glaça la plupart des veela autour, accepta le défi. Deux paires de griffes apparurent tandis que le veela du maitre des potions prenait le contrôle. Personne ne touchait ou ne pensait, ne serait-ce qu'à revendiquer son âme sœur, et encore moins à la terrifier ou même de l'effleurer sans son consentement ! Il allait faire payer cher ce petit impertinent. A coup de griffes et de dents il écarta la menace d'Harry avec une certaine satisfaction, et finit par prendre son prix qui se laissa délicatement porter dans les bras du dominant. Le plus âgé avait réussi a se retenir de tuer le plus jeune veela durant le défi, par égard pour son vieil ami Lucius. Il se retourna et partit vers l'entrée du lieu de cérémonie. Il passa devant les veelas et humains, qui servaient a accueillir les nouveaux et anciens, avec un grand sourire et taché d'énormément de sang, le soumis a cote de lui, puis, il transplana devant les grilles de Poudlard. Sa première journée avec son âme sœur ne pouvait pas être tranquille ?

Devant la Grande salle, se tenait l'omniscient Albus Dumbledore, un grand sourire plaqué se le visage. Qu'avait il encore fait pour l'amuser autant ? Apres avoir dit aux deux arrivants qu'il les attendait dans son bureau avant le repas, il repartit vers son bureau, comme s'il ne venait pas de surprendre l'impénétrable Severus Snape Prince joyeux et accompagné. Le susnommé, bouche bé, resta plante sur place encore de nombreuses secondes, avant de se diriger vers les cachots, son lieu de résidence la plupart de l'année. Il ne sortait pas souvent de Poudlard, ce lieu qu'il considérait comme son foyer. Quand il entra dans ses appartements, il posa alors son soumis sur l'un des fauteuils. Il fut agréablement surpris lorsque celui ci lui demanda, d'une toute petite voix, s'il avait le droit de l'aider a se soigner. Severus, interdit acquiesça, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Son attitude soumise ne lui était pas vraiment naturelle, mais il devait l'avoir déjà connu. Il vit alors la chose la plus incroyable qu'il n'ait jamais vu. Une chaude lueur verte entoura les mains du jeune Harry. Sa peau se referma et ses blessures guérirent doucement. Il ne restait plus que de fines cicatrices, comme si le combat s'était déroulé depuis des mois. Son âme sœur était un exceptionnel guérisseur, et il avait seulement seize ans. Voilà pourquoi il avait peur de lui. Il avait peur pour son pouvoir. « Je ne te ferai jamais de mal à cause de ca, Harry ». La phrase avait du convaincre le jeune homme car il lui répondit que tout se passerait bien, d'une voix légèrement plus profonde qu'avant.

Lorsqu'ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau du directeur, le soir même, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher d'appréhender. Les personnes qui l'aimaient allaient découvrir la personne avec qui il se liera pour la vie. Son grand-père et sa Tata Pomfresh devaient surement déjà le connaître, s'il habitait Poudlard. Il ne put s'empêcher de parler à son amie gargouille :

\- Bonsoir Alana ? Alors quel mot de passe idiot a t il encore trouvé cette semaine ? Pas de bonbons aux citrons, n'est ce pas ?

\- Une bonne soirée a vous aussi, Harry, lui répondit elle. Il n'avait jamais réussi à se faire tutoyer par les tableaux et créatures de Poudlard. La gargouille reprit, presque souriante. Il ne sert a rien de s'angoisser pour une chose aussi futile que cette acceptation lourde de conséquences pour tout le monde. Quant au mot de passe « Plumes en sucre », très approprié quand on sait ou les trouver. Il vous attend. Bonne chance.

La gargouille les laissa ensuite entrer sous l'œil éberlué du maitre des Potions. Décidément cet enfant était très mystérieux… Et comment savait il que la gargouille de Dumbledore était une femelle du nom d'Alana ? Merlin ! Et il n'était même pas étudiant à Poudlard, malgré son jeune âge.

Albus Dumbledore était assis derrière son bureau, un sourire ironique bien en place pour son petit fils de cœur. Il ne savait pas que Severus était un Veela, mais il ne pouvait se douter qu'après de nombreuses années de solitude, il chérirait son petit Harry comme celui ci le mériterait. La Magie avait décidemment bien choisi. Deux êtres en manque d'amour pourraient se dorloter mutuellement.

Lorsqu'Harry entra dans le bureau du Directeur, Severus le collant a lui, il vit Albus, un grand sourire ironique. Evidemment. Lui qui n'était pas allé à Poudlard y serait quand même. Il regarda son grand père, un sourire sadique, les yeux pétillant dangereusement. Quand il pris la parole, ce n'était pas avec la voix remplie de peur qu'il avait devant Severus, mais d'une assurance et d'une voix forte :

\- Voyons, mon cher, pourquoi ce sourire ironique ? Il me donnerait assez envie de Donner a Tante Poppy le lieu de cachettes de vos précieuses sucreries.

Sous l'œil incrédule du Lord Prince, le directeur blanchit soudainement. Il était vrai que l'infirmière ne trouvait jamais la source inépuisable de ses fameux bonbons aux citrons, et même Severus n'en connaissait pas l'emplacement.

\- Allons, Harry tu ne me ferais pas ca ? Comment ferons nous sans les précieux sachets de bonbons aux citrons… Tu en as bien profité a une époque, lorsque je cachais tes livres de Medicomagie ?

\- Tu as raison Papy. Le soumis eut un petit sourire et sortit un paquet de sa robe de sorcier. Voilà ma contribution contre le paiement de ce mois ci pour le silence sur mes livres de Magie qui feraient soupirer d'envie Mme Pince, et qui montreraient a Tata Poppy qu'elle n'y connaît rien aux anciens soins medicomagiques. Le directeur ouvrit le sachet, et remercia Harry de lui avoir pris des nouveaux bonbons moldus qu'il ne connaissait pas. Celui-ci lui répondit qu'il lui avait donné la liste des noms dans le sac.

Severus regardait a nouveau tour a tour les deux énergumènes se disputer et se demanda ou était soudainement passé son soumis. Il ne put alors que demander :

\- Vous… vous connaissez ? La voix du maitre des potions était toujours incrédule. Il ne laissait pas souvent tomber son masque, mais si le soumis s'était détendu alors il le pouvais aussi.

\- C'est lui qui mon tuteur magique, et celui qui m'a appris a tout cacher de la vue de Tata Poppy, lui répondit Harry

\- C'est un petit sournois a que je considère comme mon petit fils de cœur, n'est ce pas Harry ? Je n'ai pas le droit à mon câlin de Papy super génial ?

\- Tu sais que j'ai du mal avec ca, Papy, pourquoi ne renonces tu jamais…

\- Par ce que je finis toujours par gagner et avoir mon câlin. Aller viens la, repris le Dumbledore devenu complètement toqué. Le soumis le pris dans ses bras puis revins sa blottir contre Severus, qui commença a le caresser doucement. Harry s'endormit rapidement sur les genoux du dominant, tandis que celui ci discutait des modalités pour faire rester son compagnon au château.

\- Alors vous êtes un veela, Severus ? En tout cas je me félicite que le jeune Harry soit votre âme sœur. Il ne vous rappelle personne Severus ? Je m'étonne qu'avec votre haine pour son père, il ne vous ait pas encore dit son nom de famille.

Sa haine ? Il n'y avait que deux familles qu'il détestait par dessus tout le Black, dont le Lord venait de se réveiller d'un long coma, et qui n'avait donc pas d'enfant, et les Potter. Potter ? Ce n'est pas possible… Alors même mon âme sœur me pensera mauvais, pensa tristement Severus

\- Je pense que vous avez enfin découvert qui était le garçon. Vous avez avec vous Harry James Potter. Ce n'est pas contre vous s'il ne vous a pas donné son nom, il ne le fait jamais. Il est tellement diffèrent de ce que les gens pensent que personne ne le reconnaît. Il a peur des inconnus et même si vous êtes son âme sœur il n'en reste pas moins méfiant. C'est sa réaction instinctive, tout comme la votre est de regarder tout le monde avec un regard dont vous seul avez le secret. Je ne peux pas en dire trop sur lui sans son accord, sinon je risque des choses très déplaisantes, et même si Poppy en serai heureuse je ne risquerai pas mes généreuses contributions pour cela, tout en sachant qu'il était mortellement sérieux dans ses paroles. Je peux seulement vous dire que j'ai fait une erreur il y a quinze ans et que c'est pour cette raison qu'Harry a peur des inconnus et qu'il n'est pas allé à Poudlard. Il ne connaît ni votre histoire, ni celle de ses parents en détail. Maintenant allez vous reposer, et faites connaissance avec cette petite merveille. Mais surtout, prenez soin de lui Severus, comme il prendra soin de vous. Vous le méritez tous les deux. Et je n'ai surement pas besoin de vous sortir une phrase menaçante, je sais comment vous l'aimer déjà. Bonne nuit mon garçon

\- Bonne nuit Albus, ne put que répondre son interlocuteur,

Le veela dominant repartit vers les cachots avec de nombreuses questions en tête, mais un sentiment de bonheur l'entourant, car son veela était enfin complet.

 **Voilà le chapitre 2. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Merci a toutes les personnes qui ont ajouté cette histoire a leurs favoris ou qui la suivent.**

 _Serelya Prongs : merci pour ta review. Voilà la suite. Cette fiction contiendra une dizaine de chapitres selon mes prévisions, donc j'espère que cela sera plaisant._

 _Maud : Merci de ton commentaire. La cérémonie sera mieux expliquée dans un flashback du chapitre trois c'était prévu. Les soumis ne sont pas très estimés, c'est ce que je montrerais…_

 _Stormtrooper2 : j'espère que la suite t'as plu. Je posterais la suite bientôt, le chapitre est presque terminé._

 _Angy Slytherin : Merci pour la review. J'espère que la suite t'a plu._

 _Pouika : J'espère que ta patience a été récompensée. Merci également pour ton commentaire…_

 _Natsua : Espérons que la suite a été a la hauteur de tes attentes. Merci également pour la review._

 **Voilà pour les reviews. Je démarrerai bientôt la publication de « le cinquième élément » un crossover HP- Avatar, le dernier maitre de l'air.**

 **A bientôt pour de nouveaux chapitres.**


End file.
